


A Little Death

by yanaza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Anal Gaping, Daddy Kink, Loss of Virginity, Louis in Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnant Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Underage Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanaza/pseuds/yanaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first the sissy boy Louis was genuinely terrified of the creepy man who always followed him everywhere. But, at that time when The man had his chance to push his member into Louis body, the table had turned. Louis started gagging for more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Make me feel like I'm breathing". Louis sang along the song he was listening while smoothing his short skirt which looked more like tutu than a skirt.

He sighed loudly and admired himself in front of human sized miror. 'Can't wait for daddy to see this' he thought to himself. His small hands trailed along his sun kissed and hairless tight. He so proud of his flawless body. Furthermore of his booty, in his opinion he has the best booty in the world, so round plum and squishy. No wonder his daddy loved to spread his cheeks and played with his pink puckered hole. 

His lips turned into smirk as he heard footsteps approached his rooms. He closed his eyes patiently waiting for what would happen next.His breath suddenly shuderred as he felt a pair of hands pressed to hs sides. unconsciously he tilted his head back just to be ravished by a pair of plum wet yet warm lips.

"Ooh daddy"

The man just smirked, felt proud and in so much control of the delicious body before him. He let out a breathles moan as he kneading the fat flash of Louis bum. Forcefully grinded his hips to Louis back. All he wanted just thrust his bic cock through Louis skirt and lace

"What do you want babby?". He wishpered to Louis ear, then lapped the shell of his ear teasingly.

"Y-your cock daddy"

As he was about to rip Louis cloth and fuck him there and then the most horrible voice that he didn't want to hear appear.

"Harry?, honey? where are you?"

They both sighed as their lust filled eyes locked with each other. Louis bit his lips, in hope for Harry to just ignored his goddamn wife and continued their action.

"Your mom". Harry warned the boy, he knew very well with the looks Louis gave him. As a bonus he  caressed Louis pink cheeks, and the younger one purred in appreciation

"Yeah, my mom".


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big steps that led to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here just a small chapter. After this will be longer and there will be Larry time. Sorry for the horrible gramar and spelling mistake. English is just my second language. But I hope You like it, enjoy!

Louis was really pretty. His eyes were sky blue, he had a cute button nose, caramel feathery hair and small yet curvy body. Sometimes people are  presume him as a flat chested girl. But it didn't matter for him to be seen as a girl, in fact he was a little bit proud to be called girl sometimes. In his wildest dreams, he wanted to dress like a girl. Wore those sexy dresses, skirt and of course a lingerie. But, the poor boy could only kept his dream as a dream. His mother wasn't an opend minded person, and his father had passed away when he was two, but Louis sure if his father still there he would be more open minded than his homophobic mother. She always complaining about Louis's feminism, she didn't like the way his son walked, dressed or even talked.

Well it wasn't completely Louis's fault. Blame Jesus for giving him such an angelic voice and perfect carved body that probably was made by his own hands. And it wasn't his fault too if Louis loved to wear girly stuff. His mother had caught him once while he wearing a lingeri  and caressed his body in front of a miror. His mother never been so angry before, she was disgusted, really disgusted. From that day on Louis had to throw away all of his girly stuff and started to man up. But never mind, once a sissy will always be a sissy. No matter how hard they forced themself to wear a manly stuff, they would always drolling over a sexy lingerie, and Louis definitely felt the same thing.

When his mother out, he always got rid all of his clothes and then wearing a lingerie only. He loved  the smooth fabric of lingerie felt againts his sun kissed skin, but as soon as his mother got home, he had to be Louis with pants and shirt again.  
The only person who knew his secret was Niall his bestfriend. To find someone like Niall in this world would be a dreadful task. Louis couldn't imagine what would happen to his life if Niall had never been there for him. Niall was gay, same with Louis. But he isn't sissy and such a power bottom like Louis. In fact if he had a relationship Louis sure he would be the one who labelled as a 'Top'. Niall was a tough guy, he always stood up for his bestfriend a.k.a Louis, well Louis life was pretty hard actually. Sometimes people were made fun of him, well mostly girls because they jeolous of him cause he made lot of boys go gay for him. They called him a sissy, faggot,a disgrace and all those hurtfull names. All Louis could do just cired when he was being made fun of, but in the other hand Niall always stood up for him. He certainly would beat up everyone who hurt his Louis, and he didn't care if that person is a girl or a boy. He just didn't like seeing his Louis cried.

Though people were made fun of him, Louis had his own fans club which consist of those gay boys or even the straight one who wanted to fuck him as well. Every boy  seemed always stared at him with lustful eyes and when they got closer, their hands are just too touchy for Louis liking. He never surprised if in the middle of the hall there was a hand that suddenly smacked his bum or even kneaded his booty playfuly. But unfortunately none of them atracted him. He never felt like wanted to date any on them Cause he had a kink for older man. Sometimes he loved to imagine himself being fucked by an enormous cock and called the person who fucked him as a daddy. 

***

"Hi pussy". 

Louis sighed loudly, certainly showing his annoyed expression when that horny boy named Zayn walked near him. He knew very well that Zayn just wanted to seduced him and asked him out. Well all Louis did just same, he would slapped Zayn on his face and said no and told him to fuck off.

"Don't make me do that over and over again Zayn!". Louis warned as Zayn started to carresed his bare forearm.

Zayn just chuckled and smirked, he thought that the boy before him was just too sassy for his own good. "Duh.. no need to be sassy kitten". 

Louis just rolled his eyes and tried to pried Zayn hands that gripped his hips. He stared at their reflection in mirror's restroom as Zayn started to roam his lips on the smaller boy neck. 

"Hmm". He hummed pleasantly. Meanwhile the other boy grew more annoyed.

"For fuck sake Zayn!, stop this!". Louis yelled as he tried harder to pried Zayn hands that now wrapped around his body. "You'll never get me to be fucked, hell I don't even want to come near you!"

Zayn was taken a back by Louis words, he had to teach this boy a lesson. Suddenly he slamed the smaller boy to the the nearest wall and grabbed his chin as he forced Louis too looked up, met his hard stare. "What did you just said pussy?, I wanna hear once more". 

'His voice was sore, and his eyes were bloodshot, he difinitely drunk'. Louis thought to himself. Louis let out a breathless moan when suddenly a pair of lips met his neck. "Stop Zayn please, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it"

"If only you said that months ago before you started insulting me and said that I would never get to fuck your ass". He whispered lowly then continued to ravishing Louis neck while his hands started to find its way inside Louis pants. Zayn immediately smirked when he felt soft material on Louis round bum.

"Such a slutty boy aren't ya?". He chuckled lowly "Wearing panties behind your jeans?"

Louis just shook his head. He felt ashamed and humilated. He started to punch and kick everything that probably belong to Zayn's body. But that wasn't used. The taller boy just laughed and found it really cute seeing Louis looked so scared and fragile. Very different with sassy Louis minutes ago. All he did just hold Louis tight into his arm and started to laugh.

"Let me go, please Zayn". Louis started so sob and Zayn just laughed harder. He loosened his arms around Louis and started to ruffle his feathery hair.

But Louis didn't stop, he cried harder. "Hey babby its ok, I was just kidding". Again he caressed Louis cheeks and tucked the trail of hair behind his ear. "I'd never do such a thing, I like you Lou, I always ask you out remember?, that means that I want to date you, not just use your body to pleasure my needs".

Louis body still quivered. His lips trembled but he tried to look up and met Zayn gaze. Blue met Hazel. though Zayn seemed drunk, he wasn't really wanted to touch Louis and Louis kinda feel bad for all those things that he had said.

"I'm sorry". He wishpered slowly

Zayn just chuckled and started to take a step back. Slowly but surely he hold Louis hand and stared at him hopefuly. "Please come with me,  we can ditch and go to mine, we'll have fun I promise, please I just want to take you out"

Louis heart touched when he saw the looks that Zayn made. He really looked like a wounded kitten that beg to be nursed. It made Louis giggled, the sound made Zayn's heart swell and smiled so wide till it felt like his face was going to be ripped. " Is that a yes?"

Louis shyly nodded his head and Zayn literally scream of joy. "Oh my god babby, thank you so much!". He lifted Louis small frame and spin him around, made the blue eyed boy laughed harder."Put me down you idiot!"

Zayn just smiled, didn't even feel angry for Louis words. With Louis he became very unlike  him. He was a bad boy and never show love and affection for anyone. But with the small boy named Louis, he certainly did change.


End file.
